


Hard To Explain

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Badger and Skinny Pete are Good Friends, Bottom Jesse Pinkman, Dominance, Hurt/Comfort, Jesse is confused, Jesse just wants to be a good boy, Jesse loves Walt, Jesse would do anything Mr. White says, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Overwhelmed Jesse, Please do not post or translate, Power Dynamics, Situational Humiliation, Top Walter, Unhealthy Relationships, anxious jesse, but really who doesn't, of course, repost, some assholery from Walt, that is almost sincere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Jesse's friends catch him with Mr. White and he isn't sure how to explain what exactly it is he feels for the other man.Jesse/Walt, established (unhealthy) relationshipPlease do not post to other sites, copy or translate this work.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Hard To Explain

It was only a matter of time. The door to Jesse’s place flew open, Badger and Skinny Pete’s loud voices coming into the room, arguing about some dumb shit.

“Hey, Jesse, We thought we’d…”

Badger trailed off as they stood frozen in the doorway, looking at the sight before them. Jesse was on his knees in front of the futon, his face buried in Mr. White’s crotch, one big hand on the back of his head encouraging him to take more cock down his throat.

Walt’s head snapped up and his fingers tightened, keeping Jesse from pulling away as he snapped out, “Wait outside.”

There was a long pause where Jesse wiggled and a whine escaped as he tried to pull away, tried to turn to see what their faces looked like, tried to do anything but a harsh grip and a murmured ‘easy’ and he settled back down.

Walt lowered his voice more, Heisenberg coming out and snarled, “Now.”

That kicked them into gear and they backed out of the door, mumbling apologies and then it was just him and Jesse again. He rocked his hips and used his hand to give Jesse’s head a little push, telling him without words to get back to it.

Jesse felt like his insides were twisted, his face red with humiliation, and there was no way he was going to be able to explain this. It was made worse as he picked up where he left off, sure his friends were standing outside the door waiting, or maybe they just left. It wouldn’t matter, Mr. White told him to keep going and he would, he would have if his friends were still standing there watching, and he was reminded of why as fingers petted the back of his head. “Good boy, Jesse.”

His cock twitched in his pants and he moaned around Mr. White, shifting his weight until he could press against the man’s leg, rubbing against him like a dog, and that was really what he was, wasn’t it? Mr. White’s faithful dog?

There was a content sound above him and more petting, though the fingers tightened at the back of his neck and he knew that meant the man was close. He whimpered a little without meaning to, once the man came he’d have to get up and deal with his friends and his house and his _life_ and wasn’t it easier to just stay on his knees in front of this man and let him take over?

No more time to think as he was being pulled down until he gagged and his mouth was full of cum. He tried to swallow but he was just as messy in this as he was in everything else in life, some of it dribbling down his chin. 

Before he could even wipe his face Mr. White grabbed him and dragged him to his feet, spinning him and pulling him back to sprawl on his lap, legs spread wide around Mr. White’s own. He felt tiny on the man’s lap, liked how easy it was for him to manhandle him around, and he would be happy to simple huddle against him but then his pants were shoved down and his cock was out, Mr. White’s hand stroking him in long sure strokes. 

His other arm was around Jesse’s chest and he clung to it. Mr. White’s spent cock was pressed against his bare ass, lips on his neck biting and sucking, that soft ‘good boy’ being whispered against his throat and he was cumming after just a few strokes. 

By the time he finished he was shaking, his vision blurry, his knees wobbly. Both of Mr. White’s arms wrapped around him, holding him secure there for several moments while he got his bearings, but too soon he was being pushed to his feet. He turned his head into Mr. White’s shoulder and couldn’t stop the whimper, “No, please. Just another minute.”

It had no effect on the man, nothing did once he made up his mind. “Come on, we need to get cleaned up.” Jesse let himself be pulled to the bathroom even though he wanted nothing more than to climb up his stairs and crash in bed and sleep for a year. Mr. White was being nice right now though, affectionate, and he didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize that. He expected him to be angry about Jesse’s friends catching them but he actually seemed pleased.

Jesse found himself facing the bathroom mirror while Mr. White cleaned him up, and he couldn’t stop staring at the hickey on the side of his neck. Usually the other man didn’t leave marks where anyone could see them and it felt like he was claiming him. He reached up to touch it and when Mr. White moved behind him he met his eyes in the mirror.

It took two times before he could get his mouth around any words, feeling light headed and a little loopy. He licked his lips, caught off guard when he tasted cum, and muttered, “Did you mark me on purpose, yo?”

Hands slid over his hip bones, big warm hands that completely engulfed his hips and Mr. White held the eye contact, his voice serious. “You’re mine.”

The words sent a shiver down Jesse’s back, and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was pleasure or fear. When he ducked his head Mr. White pressed a kiss to the mark and then was pulling away. “Come on, get dressed. I need to get going and you have your… friends waiting for you.” The contempt was so thick in the words Jesse was surprised the man didn’t choke on it.

“Right, yo.” He didn’t want to face his friends, and it must have shown in his voice because Mr. White pulled him around to face him and pressed him back until the counter dug into the small of his back. He reached up to cradle Jesse’s head in both hands, fingers rubbing through the fuzz on the back of his neck in a way that made Jesse want to rub up against him and purr and do anything to keep feeling that. It wasn’t that different from how he felt about glass.

“It’s okay Jesse, they won’t care.” Lips pressed against his and he opened his mouth automatically, trying to deepen it, but Mr. White pulled back, soothing the rejection with a few soft words. “I got you, Jesse.” The grip tightened and Mr. White’s eyes met his with that stern look that Jesse couldn’t argue with even if he wanted to, the one that turned his will into jelly. “And when you are with them you’re going to continue to be my good boy, right? No more using?”

He shook his head but clarified just in case, “No more using, I promise Mr. White.”

A thumb stroked across his cheek and a chaste kiss was pressed to his lips. “That’s my good boy.” The man glanced towards the stairs. “Do you want me to tell them to leave?”

“No, I got it.” He couldn’t stand that on top of everything else, couldn’t hide in his house and have Mr. White tell them to leave like he was a parent telling his kid’s friends they couldn’t come over.

Mr. White didn’t ask him again and they headed down to the living room, Jesse’s hand snapping out to grab his sleeve before he made it to the door. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, tongue tied, desperate. “I’ll see you at the lab tomorrow?”

A hand reached out to touch his cheek, slipping down until fingers rubbed over the hickey on his neck before the man was nodding. “See you tomorrow Jesse.”

He yanked the door open and Badger and Skinny Pete were still standing on the porch like a couple of morons, looking nervous and uncertain. The look Mr. White gave them was all Heisenberg and Jesse watched them flinch away from it. He didn’t say anything to them, just looked them up and down and headed towards his car with a shake of his head.

They all watched him leave and then slowly they turned to look at Jesse and he found himself not sure of what to say, his hand drifting up to his neck. Tears pressed at his eyes suddenly and he couldn’t cry, not like this, not in front of them. Despite his determination he couldn’t help it as he sniffled, rubbing his sleeve across his face and took a few steps back, motioning for them to come in.

“Is it a bad time Jesse? We can leave or… whatever…”

He shook his head, keeping his eyes averted, “No, it’s fine. I’ll… I’ll order some pizza.”

“Okay man.” They moved into the house and there was still tension, especially as they stood in front of the futon, making no move to sit. 

Finally it was Skinny Pete that broke, “I didn’t know that you were like… into dick or anything like that.”

“I’m not.” He couldn’t stop snapping out the words because _he wasn’t_. That wasn’t what it was between him and Mr. White, he wasn’t interested in guys. He was just interested in… Mr. White. It was confusing and frustrating and he closed his eyes to keep from crying.

“Okay. I mean… it seemed like you were but-”

He was cut off as Badger elbowed him in the stomach, pushing the other to sit on the futon, “Whatever Jesse, you know it doesn’t matter. Come on, I got a new game.”

Jesse was thankful for the distraction, for Badger just letting it go because he couldn’t even explain it to himself, forget explaining it to someone else. He pulled out his phone and dialed the pizza place from memory, ordering a few pizzas, dawdling after he hung up so he could get himself together. 

Eventually he went back to the living room and settled on the futon between them, reaching for one of the controllers and slowly let himself relax. Behind him Badger and Skinny Pete exchanged a look but Jesse was oblivious to it, other things on his mind. The words ‘you’re mine’ bounced around his head, making his stomach twist painfully. He wasn’t in over his head, he could handle this. Handle the drugs, and the stress and Mr. White. 

His hands shook, and felt like he was going to be sick, panic threatening to choke him even as he stared at the tv and played on autopilot.

He couldn’t handle a single fucking thing.


End file.
